The Gang: Rising Sun
Introductions The Gang Maybelle - Pretty white she-cat with large blue eyes. Marina - Blue-grey she-cat with dark blue eyes. Alyssa - Ginger she-cat with pale blue eyes. Morgana - Black she-cat with vivid green eyes. Lorna - Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Jay - Brown tabby tom with blue eyes. Rocco - Dark brown tom with creamy patches and blue eyes. Freddie - Pale brown tabby tom with green eyes. Alan - Brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Finn - Grey tom with green eyes. The Enemies Annabell - Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes. Natasha - Dark cream she-cat with dark blue eyes. Kiara - Pale brown she-cat with dark amber eyes. Ava - Olive brown she-cat with bright green eyes. Olivia - Brown tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes. Prince - Creamy brown tom with blue eyes. Griffin - Long-furred brown tom with tawny eyes. Rowan - Black-and-white tom with bright amber eyes. Jack - Brown tabby tom with deep blue eyes. Armando - Creamy tabby tom with long fur and blue eyes. Chapter 1. Maybelle Maybelle bounded across the wet lawn towards her housefolk. One of the kits held out it's arms to her, crouching down and squeaking eagerly to itself. The older kit stood on its hind paws with its front paws folded and made snorting sounds. Maybelle leapt into the little kit's arms, rubbing herself against it and purring happily. Maybelle's white fur was soaked with rain, and the kit carried her inside, squeaking at her, and carrying her into the bathroom. Maybelle was plunged unwillingly into a warm bath, and rubbed all over. The water soaked into her fur uncomfortably, but it was so warm that Maybelle relaxed, and was soon being fluffed dry. After that, she went into the kitchen, to see if the older housefolk had refilled her food bowl yet. They had, with soft, smelly chunks of meat. Maybelle ate some, careful not to get any on her whiskers, then lapped up a few mouthfuls of metal tasting water. At last, the youngest kit went upstairs, and Maybelle was allowed to follow, and curl up on the kit's bed, snuggling into the softness of it and purring. The kit sleepily rubbed her fur a few times before it fell asleep. Maybelle soon fell asleep too. She could hardly wait for tomorrow. In her comfortable life, everyday was a good one. Maybelle woke earlier than usual next morning, dislodged by the kit before she normally was. She gave a protesting yawn, and curled up again, falling rapidly back to sleep. When next she awoke, the house was strangely empty and quiet. She padded over to the window in time to see her housefolk's monster coming back towards the house. Her housefolk emerged, the youngest kit carrying a wire-mesh cage with something in it. Maybelle pressed her pink nose against the window, narrowing her eyes. She could just see a blue-grey blur in the mesh cage. Maybelle bounded down the stairs into the kitchen, where her housefolk were setting down the cage. They watched as a tiny, blue-grey kitten stuck her delicate pink nose out of the cage, twitching her whiskers as the cold air hit them. The kitten opened her dark blue eyes wide when she saw Maybelle, and pranced over to her with her tail held high and a purr rumbling in her throat. Maybelle didn't wait for the clumsy kit to greet her. She turned, and stalked away, ignoring the squeak of distress from behind her. Time had passed, but Maybelle still refused to have anything to do with Marina, the new kitten. She was hurt and angry that her housefolk had tried to replace her, and Marina was taking up all the best places on the sofa, not to mention taking Maybelle's place on the young housefolk kit's bed. Maybelle was furious, and hated the little scrap to the tips of her whiskers. Chapter 2. Marina Marina bounded happily into the garden, and looked around. She saw a butterfly, and rushed to chse it. Chapter 3. Alyssa Chapter 4. Morgana Chapter 5. Lorna Chapter 6. Jay Chapter 7. Rocco Chapter 8. Freddie Chapter 9. Alan Chapter 10. Finn Category:Fan Fictions